On a Lonely Beach
by Kitty1116
Summary: An updated and edited version of my story 'A Lonely Beach'. Now with actual lemon. Gray is excited to spend some time with a friend but winds up at the beach alone, or so he thought. Rated M for language and sexual content.


**A/N: So it's been 10 years since I wrote the original, here is an updated version, now with actual lemon.**

It was one of those famous Mineral Town nights. The sun wasn't long setting and the air was still lingering with its warmth. Anywhere you wanted to go was beautiful and perfect in this weather. In addition to the perfect weather the night sky was at it's best too. The slivery full moon was outlined with a fine, sheer shine which illuminated everything almost as well as it's counterpart, the sun, could. The moon's friends, the stars, stood out brilliantly against the black velvet sky and the way that they played and sparkled where they were hung added to the elegance of the night.

These were the nights that Gray didn't miss the city. You could never find a night as pleasant as this there. Most night's you were lucky if you could find the moon over the hustle and bustle and high buildings in the city, but this was quite obviously not the case for Mineral Town.

Tonight was going to be a nice a night as it looked to be. Gray and Kai had both finally made some time in their hectic schedules to sit down and catch up on all the things that had happened in each other's lives over the past year. Kai was Gray's good buddy even though they seemed like an unlikely pair and his arrival made summer that much sweeter.

Kai would be "working late" tonight, repairing a hole in the roof of his restaurant and Gray had offered to help. This was just code to save Gray a lecture about goofing off from his grandfather. Sure, there was a small hole in Kai's roof but it would only take the briefest of moments to repair so the rest of their time could be spent over a cold beer or two…or five. Gray didn't drink too much so between Kai and the case of beer in his hand he was overjoyed, beginning a slight jog to the beach.

Once he reached the beach he looked around. The ocean was calm tonight, it's call was steady and soothing to his overworked ears. He walked down onto the beach taking in the full view of the moon reflected in the ocean's gentle waves. Gray ignored the sand that was falling into his sneakers as he walked closer to the ocean, looking out mesmerized by the night they had been given.

"Hey Gray." Said a soft voice from the darkness.

Gray quickly looked around; a bit startled by the sudden voice. His eyes finally settled and adjusted to the far side of the beach were a young woman was curled up on a yellow blanket. The blanket matched the girl's hair, both now standing out brightly in the moon light. Gray was unsure how he had missed her at first glance.

"Oh, um…hey Claire." He said once his heart beat returned to normal, his expression becoming stiff. He didn't know too much about Claire but he knew the young farmer well enough to call her a friend, so he walked over to her, eyeing her curiously.

Claire was wearing a light peach coloured sun dress that ended at her knees in a ruffle. Some light brown eye-shadow covered her eyes and there was some blush brushed onto her sun-drenched cheeks, concealing some of her freckles. Under normal circumstances Claire would be in her jean overalls and Gray had never seen her wear makeup before so this stuck him as odd.

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "What are you doing here, Claire?" He asked looking around her, where a bottle of wine was half hidden under her blanket. "It's awfully late."

Claire let a small laugh fill the air between them. "It's kind of pathetic really…" She said, stretching her legs and burying her feet in the sand. Gray placed his case of beer down and sat on it. With the way she looked and what she had with her he was curious what was happening.

"You have to be doing something," Gray spoke as he removed his shoe's, joining her in enjoying the sand between his toes. "_No one _gets dressed up to come sit on the beach and drink alone." He said rather bluntly as he took off his coat as well, letting the night air wash over him like a wave.

Claire furrowed her brow, ready to defend herself. "I'm not dressed up." She stated with a pout. She looked at the beer case the blacksmith apprentice was sitting on and retorted. "And you're here drinking alone, so…you just contradicted yourself!"

Gray wasn't about to let this farmer wannabe speak to him like that! "I'm not drinking alone." He said firmly, a scowl now on his lips and a bitter look in his eyes. "I'm drinking with Kai tonight." How did this turn into an argument?

Now Claire was scoffing. "Good luck with that!" She said, glaring at Gray with the amount same amounted of bitterness he was giving her. "He left about an hour ago with Popuri and hasn't been back."

Gray shot up from his case-seat and turned to face Kai's restaurant. All the lights were off and the building was surrounded in darkness. He could also see the big metal lock secured in place. "Well damn it all to hell!" Gray growled. Tonight was suppose to be perfect! Everything was set up and going well, why did Kai have to be a dick tonight of all nights?

Claire smiled weakly at Gray and his obvious frustration, feeling bad for yelling at him. "Sorry for being the one to burst your bubble…" she said patting the place beside her on her yellow blanket, motioning for Gray to sit down. Defeated, Gray accepted the place next to the blonde. He sulked for a few minutes before Claire opened her wine bottle and broke the silence.

"Rick stood me up." She said quite simply as she poured some of the red wine into one of two glasses she had placed near the bottle. Gray looked over at her and even though her features didn't show any signs of disappointment her eyes were betraying her. The deep blue eyes were clearly sad about being alone on the beach.

As she took a mouth full of wine Gray reached over, grabbed a beer and popped it open. He took a long swing before speaking again. "So…Do you like Rick?" Gray asked, trying to start at least some form of conversation (that didn't lead to more yelling) between the two.

Again Claire laughed half-heatedly. "Not very much right now." She admitted honestly. "He probably went off to yell at Kai for being with his sister. That overprotective freak…"

Now it was Gray's turn to laugh. He couldn't see why anyone could like Rick, frankly. He was too overprotective, too loud, made weird faces all the time, and was obsessed with Kai, chickens, eggs, and his sister, Popuri. "It's probably for the best Claire," Gray said before taking another drink. "Rick's not Mineral Town's most attractive bachelor, that's fore sure."

"Him and that stupid white head band of his…" Claire mumbled before finishing her wine and pouring more wine and drinking half of that too.

Gray fiddled with the brim of his hat a bit nervously. Was it healthy for someone to drink the way Claire was? "If you keep drinking at this rate you'll be visiting the hospital you know…" he said watching her, maybe a little concerned. "Rick's a douche bag, no need to drink yourself to death over it." He spoke casually as he drank more of his beer.

Claire smirked slightly. "Gray, is that your way of saying you care?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice. Gray frowned and shook his head quickly and her remark.

"No, I just don't want to carry you to the hospital…" Gray said quickly, even though he would care if Claire hurt herself in some way. Especially if the stupid way was drinking over Rick…

Claire laid back on the blanket, stretching out and placing down her now empty glass. "Are you upset that Kai left you alone?" Claire asked, looking up at the sky. Gray looked down at Claire studying the farmer for a brief moment before responding.

"Honestly, yeah." Gray said firmly, shifting into a lying position next to Claire, new beer in hand. "We had to work though a lot of shit to plan tonight and he blew me off!" He groaned, looking over at empty restaurant once more. Why was Kai such a flake?

"I feel the same way…" Claire said with a bittersweet smile. She looked over at the blacksmith and met his blue eyes, just staring at them softly for a while letting her mind haze over from the wine. "We're not all that different from each other Gray. You know that?"

Gray blushed a little and reached up to fiddle with his hat again. "I guess not…" he said, bringing his beer to his mouth. Claire reached over drinking a little more wine but stayed silent. The two continued to drink in silence like this for a while and it wasn't long till they were both laughing at nothing and enjoying the momentary lack of stress.

"Who needs Rick anywaaaay~" Claire asked, gesturing her arms a bit too extremely before looking over at Gray. She laughed a little before reaching over and poking Gray repeatedly in the arm. "Hey! Hey you. Do you like any of the girls here?" Claire asked as Gray tried to bat her fingers away.

"Don't poke me." He said trying to be serious, but wound up busting into laugher. Claire wouldn't let up, she reached up, taking his hat and placing it on her head. "Give that back now!" Gray laughed, reaching over her, trying to regain custody of his hat.

"Nuuuu! You can't have it until yoooou answer meeeeeeee!" She said, dragging out her slurred words. Gray continued to play into Claire's game, fighting for his hat instead of simply saying 'No, I don't like anyone it this rat hole town.'

"You're not gonna get it~" She chanted until Gray climbed over her, a knee by each hip and his hands planted by her shoulders.

"Wanna bet?" He asked making a swift move for his hat only to have his hands caught and held by Claire who was laughing happily, knowing she was still winning.

"Now what?" Claire asked, smugly bringing her face closer to Gray's just to rub it in. Gray couldn't place his finger on why he never noticed how beautiful Claire was before… Maybe it was because he shrugged her off as just another blonde girl who relied on her looks and only farmed because mayor Thomas was an ass who tricked her into it so she had no other choice. Now though, he thought, he realized that her personality was beautiful as well (but this could be thanks to the beer). "Hm? Are you giving upppp Gray? What are you gonna do?"

Gray reached down and gently kissed her soft pink lips. "This." he murmured quietly into her lips. Claire let out a little squeak of surprise but quickly returned the kiss. She finally freed Grey's hands and in response he brought them down to her hips, gently cradling them.

*The thought crossed Gray's mind that perhaps he should stop, but uninhibited by the alcohol he continued to kiss the pretty farmer, moving his lips from hers and to her tanned neck. Claire craned her neck, allowing Gray to kiss a trail from her jawline and down her neck. Her face felt hot as he did this but Claire was unsure whether it was from the wine or Gray but she didn't particularly care either.

Soon Gray found himself down to her collarbone, which was fanned with faint freckles and much paler than the rest of her skin as this part of her was more often than not, covered by a t-shirt as she worked on her farm. Gray traced his hand along the curve of her hip, up her muscled stomach and to her breast, letting it rest there for a moment.

"-this okay?" he asked as he stopped his kissing her for a moment.

Claire gasped slightly as he squeezed her gently, nodding her head furiously as the heat from her cheeks spread to between her legs. "Y-yeah…its-its..." Claire couldn't find the words she needed, so instead she moaned. She tangled her fingers into Gray's blond hair and tugged him back up to her lips where she began to kiss him more eagerly, want pooling between her thighs.

Gray felt the same ache pull at his groins as he felt Claire's nipple harden underneath his touch, encouraging him to squeeze her more as they kissed feverishly. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other; each kiss only making them thirst more for the others touch.

That's why when Claire stopped kissing him and motioned for him to sit up, he was surprised and confused. But he complied, getting off her and kneeling by her side as she pushed herself up.

Once she was sitting up, Claire reached behind them and dislodged the large parasol that had been set up for beach goers whom wanted to escape the sun. She placed it beside them, sheltering the pair from anyone who happened to walk onto the beach (though Gray doubted anyone would at this time of night).

"Better!." Claire said eyeing her handy work. "Now…" She turned around, moving her hair to the side and presented her back to Gray, where an almost invisible zipper was keeping her dress together. "want to help me out of this?"

"Goddess, yes." Gray breathed huskily as he slid the zipper down with shaking hands. It stopped at the lowest point of her back, and Gray couldn't help but notice pale pink lace peeking up from just below where the zipper stopped. He slid the straps of the peach dress down over her toned arms, peppering kisses across her bare back as he exposed it.

With the dress now pooled around her hips, Claire pushed it off her and turned to face Gray whom was gawking wildly at her. He took in the swell of her soft breasts, small and perky, the pink of her areolas similar to the colour of her lips, and as if she could read his mind, Claire placed herself in his lap allowing him to take one of the pink buds into his mouth.

Claire arched her back as he sucked, gently at first, but harder as she responded positively. She could feel his hardness pushing against her through his pants and this only stirred her on further. Claire reached down as Gray teasingly bit around her other nipple and began to undo his shirt buttons where Claire was surprised to feel a toned chest, accidently uttering an auditable 'wow'.

Gray had a smirk on his face now, half playful but half offended. "Did you expect me to be flabby?" he asked, removing his shirt completely allowing her to look at the product of all the hard labour he did.

The farmer ran her arms down his chest to where there was traces of abs developing. "that's pretty hot." Claire admitted, her gaze flowing down further to where his cock was straining through his pants. "So is that." She glanced up at Gray who became flustered and looked away.

Claire took this opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking with increasing strength when she felt him involuntarily buck against her as he moaned her name. The blacksmith traced the edges of her panties with his finger, feeling that all of the garment was made of the lace he had spotted earlier.

He slowly rubbed her through the warm, wet fabric and earned an eager moan from Claire. She rubbed back against his hand, frustrated by how slow and gentle he was being. The lead up to here had felt tremulously slow (even though it couldn't have been more than ten minutes) and Claire felt ready to explode from anticipation.

"Mm! Ah… Yes! Gray more please…" She moaned and Gray happily complied, his hand moving her underwear to one side as he slid underneath them. His fingers were met with slick wet skin and he felt his erection ache as he carefully slid a finger into her. He drew it back out and dragged his fingers across her folds until he reached the top where he dipped in again, stroking gently until he found what he was looking for.

As he gently stroked her clit, Claire's body trembled and she gasped in pleasure, moaning into Gray's ear. Gray felt himself throb in response and felt drunk off of her noises (or perhaps the actual alcohol) which, increased with each touch. It had been a while since Gray had been with anyone, and all of this felt like scratching an itch he didn't realize needed to be scratched.

Claire felt the same way. She had felt ready to be pushed to the edge almost as soon as Gray had kissed her and even though he hadn't been touching her long she knew she would not last much longer especially with the way his strong, calloused hand felt as they stroked her, coaxing her ever closer. Suddenly, her bucking stopped and all her muscles tightened, her body shaking as the dam of pleasure burst and sent waves through her.

Gray steadied her with his other hand as she came down off the high of her orgasm, resting her head on his shoulder as she panted breathlessly. "That was quick." Gray said softly into her ear.

"You had me really worked up, okay?" Claire panted out defensively.

"I liked it." Gray murmured into her ear, nibbling on it teasingly.

That was it. Claire needed this man. She lifted her head from his shoulder and began kissing him once again, her hands now unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning his pants. Gray stood, bringing Claire to her feet as well and the farmer pushed Gray's pants and boxers down and around his ankles in one swift motion.

Gray's cock sprung free, standing at full attention and now it was Claire's turn to gawk at Gray. He was a decent size, uncut, with fair coloured hair nestled around the base, and was already leaking from the tip. Claire stroked him firmly, Gray now moaning as he thrust gently against her hand. After a moment Claire stopped and slid off her own underwear, revealing a soft mound of public hair in a similar colour to her partner's.

"I can't take it anymore, Claire." He began to kiss her again. "I-I need you."

At this, Claire broke away again, this time crouching down on the blanket, rummaging through her bag. Gray sat beside her, confused and slightly dizzy from everything. "What are you-"

Claire answered him by holding up a condom and tossing the bag to the side. She eagerly ripped the condom open with her teeth, removing it from the wrapping and gliding it down Gray's hard cock.

The blacksmith pulled her close, kissing her feverishly as his fingers found her entrance again, now wetter than before, and slowly put two inside her warmness this time. Gray worked them in and out, Claire moaning softly as she bucked against him, burring his fingers as deep inside her as she could get.

"You ready?" He asked, not wanting to rush her, but also feeling a little sick from how hard he was.

Claire nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing them both down onto the blanket. Gray positioned himself between her legs and Claire parted them for him. Gray looked into Claire's ocean blue eyes, and her look of desire spurred him on. He brought himself to her entrance and slipped his tip in her teasingly before pulling back. He did this a few times, much to Claire's frustration, before slowly going in deeper.

Claire was impressed by this man. Even in his drunken state, Gray was a considerate lover. He took his time entering her, and kept watching her reactions for any sign of discomfort. While she appreciated this, she also needed to feel him deep inside her, so she let him know. "Gray, please just fuck me." She whispered into his ear.

Gray moaned, letting himself be enveloped into her warmness all the way. Her tightness clung to him and rubbed him in a way that felt heavenly as he rocked himself in and out of her causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

Using one hand to keep himself up, he snaked the other one between where the pair was connected, searching once more for her clit. He found it and Claire basked in the way his callused hands felt against her most sensitive part.

He settled into a rhythm of bucking and rubbing that made Claire squirm in pleasure, causing her to call his name as she bucked against him pushing into the deepest parts of her. But Claire needed him to go faster. She moved his hand from between her legs and replaced it with her own, her nimble fingers, now allowing him to better support himself and thrust more quickly.

"Oh yes! Gray…" She whimpered in response to his quickened pace, her walls tightening around him. Claire could feel herself getting close again as his cock rubbed against her walls, intensifying the pleasure she was giving herself. She panted out desperately, her hand moving against her clit as fast as she could manage, her back arching as she reached her peak.

All her muscles tightened and spasmed hotly against his cock and Gray moaned out her name as he came more quickly than he anticipated, spurred on by Claire's orgasm. He tensed, every part of him felt like a live wire as he emptied himself inside her, her walls caressing him as she finished.

The pair panted, looking into each other's blue eyes for a moment before Gray eased himself out, and collapsed next to Claire. Reflexively, Claire curled up against Gray, her skin which was glistening from perspiration was now covered in small bumps as the cool night air lapped at the lovers like waves.

"We should get dressed." Claire murmured though her eyes were shut, and she made no attempt to move.

Gray reached for his coat and draped it over Claire's body. "In a minute." The blacksmith replied, gazing upon Claire's peaceful face.

After about ten minutes of laying together, the pair finally separated, both of them redressing in relative silence. That was, until Claire giggled mischievously. Gray turned around and smiled a bit when he saw she was back in his hat.

"It looks good on you." He admitted, straightening it on her head.

Claire glanced over to her almost empty wine bottle then back at Gray. "One more drink before we go?" she asked, picking up the bottle and getting another beer for Gray.

The blacksmith nodded, taking the beer and opening it. The two sat back down together, closer than before, watching the moon's light dance over the ocean's waves.

_**Later on that night…**_

Kai rubbed his eyes as Grey finally dragged himself in his room. "Dude," Kai said, worry in his voice as he surveyed Gray's distraught clothing. "Cliff and I were wondering what the hell happened to you…"

Gray just chuckled and flopped on his bed, not paying much mind to either of his roommates. Between the after glow and the alcohol, he was on cloud nine. He turned towards Kai and pointed at him with an unsteady hand. "Yooou!" He said with a laugh. "Blew me off! You jerk."

Kai sighed weakly, feeling sorry. "Yeah, I was hiding from the raft of Rick and… is that a hickey on your neck?" Kai asked, as he seen the rather bold mark in the moon light.

Gray didn't answer, he just crawled under his cover, mumbling. "It doesn't matter Kai… Tonight was perfect…"

"What happened?" Kai asked, an eyebrow raised, wondering just what, or who, had happened to Gray. But Gray didn't answer right away he just yawned.

"That's for me to know…" He mumbled with a smile as he closed his eyes, a clear image of Claire emerging in his subconscious. He couldn't help but wonder if once tomorrow came, if he'd regret it all...


End file.
